Mina's OC Hub Wiki
Welcome to Mina's OC Hub Wiki! This Wiki is dedicated to describing information about the OC's I have created for the many Animes and Live Action shows that I enjoy watching. Be warned I do have a lot of OC's created and they still continue to grow, all OC's are mine that I have created from my own imagination. I hope y'all will enjoy what I post about them. Naruto kris0203.jpg|Featured Fic|link=The Life of a Kunoichi Shinobi|linktext=Read Krristin's story here: The Life of a Kunoichi Shinobi 3.jpg|Featured OC (Anime)|link=Melanie Striega|linktext=My newest; Melanie Striega from One Piece 'List of OC's (Anime)' This is a list of all of my anime OC's ranging from Avatar: The Last Airbender to YuGiOh 5D's. They will be linked to the page and I will specify which Anime they are from. *Kai-Avatar:The Last Airbender *Phoenix-Avatar: The Last Airbender *Thomas-Avatar:The Last Airbender *Prue Hanson-Ben10 *Jamie Belpois- Code:Lyoko *Jessebelle Belpois- Code:Lyoko *Joanna "Jo" Baker/Belpois-Code:Lyoko *Mina Anderson-Digimon Tamers & Digimon Frontier *Rashel Jordan-Digimon Tamers & Digimon Frontier *Juliet Daniels-Digimon Frontier *Lynn Marie Sampson-Digimon Data Squad *Renee Sampson-Digimon Data Squad *Isabelle Sampson-Digimon Data Squad *Gwendolyn-DragonBall Z(Kai)/GT *Dana Marshall-DragonBall Z(Kai)/GT *Erin Elric-FullMetal Alchemist(Brotherhood) *AnnaBeth Trignam-FullMetal Alchemist(Brotherhood) *Kovu Hatake-Naruto/Shippuden *Kristin Hatake-Naruto/Shippuden *Kallera Hatake-Naruto/Shippuden *Alyssa Mayrse-Pokemon *Ashley Mayrse-Pokemon:Black & White *Piper Shields-Sailor Moon *Alana-Tai Chi Chasers *Elena-Tai Chi Chasers *Crystal Ryders-Teen Titans *Kaya Ryders-Teen Titans *Luna "Moonlight"-Wolf's Rain *Silver "Star"-Wolf's Rain *Luca "Night"-Wolf's Rain *Phoebe Kaiba-YuGiOh DM *Kisara-YuGiOh DM *Annabelle-YuGiOh DM *Sabrina Moto/Anderson-YuGiOh DM/GX & Winx Club *Cassidy Moto/Anderson-YuGiOh GX & Winx Club *Alec Warren-YuGiOh 5D's *Larissah Warren-YuGiOh 5D's Phoenix1.jpg|Phoenix-ATLA Kai.jpg|Kai as he appears in the finale of Avatar:The Last Airbender 089.jpg|Phoenix and Tom in Book3 of Avatar:The Last Airbender Jamie8.jpg|Jamie Belpois-Code:Lyoko MinaStarbimon.jpg|Mina Anderson & Starbimon from Digimon Tamers RashelFoxmon.jpg|Rashel Jordan & Foxmon from Digimon Tamers Juliet4.jpg|Juliet Daniels in Digimon Frontier Mina5.jpg|Mina Anderson as she appears in Digimon Frontier MemoriesofMom.jpg|Lynn Marie Sampson from Digimon: Data Squad Renee1.jpg|Renee Jane Sampson from Digimon: Data Squad Isabelle1.jpg|Isabelle Elaine Sampson from Digimon: Data Squad Dana2.jpg|Dana Marshall as she appears mid-way through DragonBallZ 30-1.jpg|A young Gwen as she appears in the DragonBallZ opening AlEdEr.jpg|Erin Elric and her brothers Edward and Alphonse KovuHatake1.jpg|Kovu Hatake when he first appears in Naruto KristinHatake9.jpg|Kristin Hatake as she appears during the first half of Naruto Kallera3.jpg|Kallera Hatake the youngest of the Triplets AlyssaLisa.jpg|Alyssa Maryse and her Pikachu "Lisa" AshleyMaryse.jpg|Ashley Maryse as she appears in Pokemon: Black & White CrystalKaya.jpg|Crystal and Kaya Ryders PhoebeKaiba5.jpg|Phoebe Jane Kaiba in her Domino High uniform KisaraTheBlueEyes.jpg|Kisara-The Human vessle of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, as well as Phoebe Kaiba's past life CuteSabrina.jpg|Sabrina in the Domino Jr. High Uniform, as she appears in the begining of DM Annabelle3.jpg|Annabelle as she was in Anceint Egypt, Sabrina's past life BellaDueling2.jpg|YamiSabrina/Bella as she appears during the Battle City arc of DM SabrinaDueling.jpg|Sabrina as she appears in YuGiOh GX 2x10-SZEnd1.jpg|Sabrina Moto and Zane Truesdale as they appear in Winx Club Cassidy1-1.jpg|Cassidy Moto as she appears in YuGiOh GX Season2 Cassidy.jpg|Cassidy and her Pixie, Lauren, as they appear in Winx Club Alec4.jpg|Alec Warren, the eldest of the Warren siblings and Larissah's twin brother DarkSignerAlec.png|Alec when he's a Dark Signer 24-230.jpg|A screencap of Larissah Warren and her Dragon Sign, the body of the Crimson Dragon Alana-Darkness.png|Alana as she debuts is TaiChi Chasers Elena-Light.png|Elena as she debuts in TaiChi Chasers Prue-new look.jpg|Prue Hanson as the Mai Uniter in Ben10 PrueHanson.png|Prue Hanson as she appears in Ben10:Alien Force. 'List of OC's (Live Action)' This is a list of my Live Action OC's, created for some of my favorite TV shows and movies. They will also be linked to thier biography pages, as well will specify what show/movie they are a part of. The pages will specify who portrayes them. *Samantha Raylynn Campbell-Flashpoint & Hellcats *Sophia Jane Cambell-Criminal Minds *Blake Alan Hummle-Glee *Kristy Marie Evans-Glee *Alexisandra/Alexis Lynn Marshall/Callen-NCIS: Los Angeles *Skylar Marie Sanders-NCIS: Los Angeles *Chloe Ann Sanders-NCIS *Carmon Anna-May Winchester-Supernatural *Caron May-Anna Winchester-Supernatural *Spencer Lane Winchester/Saltzmen-The Vampire Diaries *Kacy Lynn Jones-The Vampire Diaries *Calla Elaine Wright-Teen Wolf *Brittney Kate Evans-Teen Wolf *Natasha Elizabeth Grey-XMen Movie Triology & XMen Origins *Esmerelda Marie Cullen-Twilight Saga *Cameron Ciara Black-Twilight Saga *Alexander Darren Cullen-Twilight Saga *Mandelina Melinda Rorschac-Harry Potter series *Anna-May Phrey Taylor-Percy Jackson series *Anna-Ray Seph Taylor-Percy Jackson series Samantha7.jpg|Aly Michalka as Samantha Raylynn Campbell, portrays her in both Flashpoint and Hellcats AlexisCallen7.jpg|Alexz Johnsen as Alexis Callen, from NCIS: Los Angeles SkyeSanders-LA3.jpg|Skye Sweetnam as Skylar Sanders, from NCIS: Lost Angeles CloeSanders-DC4.jpg|Avril Lavigne as Chole Sanders, from NCIS CarmonWinchester5.jpg|Shannen Doherty as Carmon Anna-May Winchester CaronWinchester2.jpg|Lucy Hale as Caron May-Anna Winchester, the baby sister Spencer2.jpg|Lynsdy Fonesca as Spencer Saltzmen, the biological daughter of Alaric Natasha.jpg|Kate Beckinsale as Natasha from the XMen trilogy Sophie3.jpg|A.J Michalka as Sophia Cambell, the youngest member of the BAU. MelindaRorschach.jpg|Ashley Tisdale as Melinda Rorschach TaylorTwins.jpg|Jessica Harp and Michelle Branch as AnnaMay and AnnaRay Taylor 'Crossover Fandoms' I will hyperlink these to thier responding Wiki's where there will be more information about them Poke'Gurls A crossover of Pokemon(Gen3) and DigimonFrontier(post-series). This will include OC's from Pokemon and Digimon Frontier, pluse Cannon characters. Synopsis: After a fight with a dark Digimon named Baromon, the DigiDestined Girls (Zoe, Mina, Rashel, Juliet, and Cindy) are sucked into an interdimensional portal that transports them to the Pokemon universe. It's there they meet a young Gym Leader named Alyssa Maryse, who is getting ready to journey the Hoenn region in search of new Pokemon, and a new adventure. Alyssa helps the girls choose thier first Pokemon and invites them on her journey. Our DigiGirls hope they can find a way back to thier home, and thier boyfriends. Will they succede? Find out in Poke'Gurls. Team Lyoko-Digital Fighters A crossover of Code:Lyoko (Seasons 3-4) and Digimon(1-5), plotline is set in CL universe. This includes five CL OC's (3 are mine, 2 belong to KH FanGirl 101), but also includes Cannon Characters. Couples are CannonXCannon, CannonXOC, and OCXOC. Synopsis: As the Lyoko gang start High School, they are faced with more challenges as XANA escaped into the net. But to help them out with that, they are partnered with Digimon from various seasons, (they all thought Digimon ''was a TV show). Along with the new Digimon, later on they are joined by a younger classmate, who is related to Jeremie and Jamie, and a new sibling that was never known about. Follow the Lyoko Warriors as they start a new year, new challenges, new romances, and new attacks. When Destinies Collide A crossover of Sailor Moon and DigimonAdventure. Includes SailorMoon OC's, and OC Digimon. Couples include CannonXCannon and CannonXOC. '''Synopsis': Twelve young kids are sent to a strange Digital World and meet stange Digital Monsters. In this new world, away from home, the DigiDestined must work together with their partner digimon to defeat evil that threatnes to destroy both worlds. It's main story line is similar to that of Digimon Adventure, but with a twist. The Sailor Scouts make thier apprence. WDC follows the adventures of the DigiDestined as they travel across the Digital World with thier digimon partners. The Scouts tried to hide their identies, but when danger struck, thye had no choice but to reveal thier other halves. Along with the many adventures and battles, romance finds its way within the group. YuGiOh GXZ Kai A crossover of YuGiOh GX and DragonBallZ(Kai). Includes OC's from both sereies, as well as OC DuelMonsters. Couples include CannonXOC, later on CannonXCannon. Synopsis: A group of the Z fighters go to Duel Academy to test their skills at the ever popular card game. Follow thier adventures at thier new school and with thier new friends. Also see how they fair against a strong darkness they don't even know about. The Fairy of Duel Monsters A crossover of Winx Club(Season 3) and Yu-Gi-Oh GX(Season 3). Includes a main OC from both shows and OC's for GX. Couples include CannonXCannon and CannonXOC. Synopsis: Sabrina Moto is known as the 'Princess of Duel Monsters' for her supreme skill that is second to her cousin, the 'King of Games', Yugi Moto. Growing up, she's always had a connection to the Duel Spirits, and her magic can make them come to life. Fast-forward to her Third Year at Alfea as well as her Senior Year at Duel Academy, where her Enchantix is the next step on her Fairy journey, and in order to achieve it, she must endure her toughest challenges at Duel Academy. Old questions will have answers, limits will be reached, and relationships will be tested. Follow Sabrina on her journey as she endures the toughest trials of her life. Latest activity Category:Browse